Graffiti is an unsightly ongoing problem that exists in many urban areas. From an aesthetic point of view it is desirable to remove graffiti as soon as possible after it has been applied. Many known compositions for removing graffiti frequently comprise toxic, non-biodegradable compounds. For example, methylene chloride, which is both volatile and highly toxic, is a common ingredient in known graffiti removal compositions. Other known compositions used for graffiti removal include caustic solutions making them highly corrosive and hazardous to handle.
Against this background, the present inventors have developed graffiti removal compositions which are highly effective, yet readily biodegradable and non-toxic.